Spamano: Black vow
by waterlily987
Summary: It is based on Vocalorid song The black vow. Antonio is outcasted angel ,who falls in love with Romano. Because of forbbiden love,Antonio makes a deal with devil and is turned into human girl .Will angel and boy in black be together. Angel!BelgiumxAngel!Spain x Romano xSeychelles
1. Chapter 1: Forbbiden love

Our story begins in a small spanish village in Costa brava,Spain. In this village there lived a husband and wife with their son. They named him Antonio . As the years went by, Antonio grew in to a handsome young man with short chocolate brown hair, emerald green eyes and a bit of dark skin. .He was kind,open hearted and hard working . Even though they were happy,they were poor .Antonio worked in a cafe as waiter ,so he could help his parents . In his free time,he danced flamenco in nearby inn with girl from the village . Antonio liked to dance,but one winter day something changed his life forever . It was a late night and Antonio was walking to his home,when it started to rain. He didnt have umbrella,so he was soaked to the skin. After he arrived home,he went to his room to change. The next day, Antonio didnt feel well and stayed in bed. His mother went to check on him and she discovered that he caught a flu. The fever was high and Antonio felt weak. His parents were worried and tried their best to make their only child feel better. They went to ask for money to get a doctor,but no one helped them. The familly was poor and didnt have money for medicine or a doctor . Miss Carriedo looked at her husband and said: ,, Oh, dear. What shall we do? I dont want to loose our son. ,,

He turned to her and said : ,, We tried everything . We need to hope,that Antonio will get better. ,,

Tears were running down miss Carriedos cheeks. She was worried about Antonio,who was getting more and more weak. His time was running out and a week after Antonio got sick,he died . His parents were sad and heartbroken ,but they didn't say a single world as people of village asked them about their child . Antonio opened his eyes slowlly and saw that he wasn't in his room. He slowlly sat up and saw that there were a few figures dressed in white clothes looking at a girl with blond hair,cute face and green eyes came to him. She smiled as she took his hand and helped him stood up. Antonio looked at her and saw pure white wings .She was and angel and he looked at himself,before he said:,, hola. My name is Antonio ,signorita.,,

Girl looked at him and said:,, Hi. My name is Bella. Are you new here?,,

Antonio nodded and looked at his pure white wings . He was an angel and it wasnt easy to fly. Angel got better at flying,because his new friend Bella taught him .Unforcenetlly Bella had elder brother Mathias, who didnt like Antonio . He was jeallous and made a plan to sent Antonio away. Mathias made sure that Antonio had to stand in front of God . Angel was exciled from heaven. Antonio looked at sad bella,before everything went black. When he woke up, he was in Rome,Italy. Antonio looked around and tried to find his way in the big city, the heart of Italy. The angel walked and walked ,but he could not find a way out.

After hours of endless walking Antonio was lost and allone. He finally came to alley. Antonio was sad,lost ,lonelly and tired of endless walking through the streets. It was a late afternoon in the city of Rome, the heart of Italy .Everyone was going home, getting ready for a party or wonderful evening. No one saw a lonely angel standing in a black alley. Antonio fell to the cold ground as tears fell down his cheeks. He was exiled from heaven ,lost and alone . Angel thought about his home and Bella. He will never see her smiling and hear her voice . Angel tried to hide tears that were falling down his cheeks . Then he heard some footsteps and a voice said: ,, Are you ok ? ,,

The angel looked up and in front of him stood a young man in black coat,black pants and black shoes. He had short brown hair with strange curl and olove green eyes. As angels emerald green eyes meet with young mans golden one, a blush came to angels cheeks. Angel said as he wiped his tears away: ,, si. Im only lost and allone. ,,

As the Stranger offered his hand, Antonio took it and allowed himself to be pulled on his feet. In just one moment ,the outcasted angel opened Pandora's box. Before Antonio knew it, he fell in love with handsome young man. He wanted the forbidden fruit, but the angel hid his desire behind his special smile. The Angel said as he looked at stranger, who helped him : ,, My name is Antonio Fernandes Carriedo. Grasias for helping me . ,,

The Stranger looked at Antonio and said: ,, I`m Lovino Romano Vargas .call me Romano. Whatever. ,,

Antonio looked at Romano with a smile and came to him. He leaned closer and kissed Romano on lips. Romano was surprised ,when he felt angels lips on his own. After Antonio broke from his first kiss ,Romano blushed and said:,, What the crapola? I meet you only a few moments ago and you kissed me. Bastard, I would rather kiss a bella lady. ,,

Antonio smiled and looked at blushing romano . He said:,, You are cute,when you are blushing Roma. You look like a tomato . ,,

Romano headbutted Antonio and looked away as he said :,, Shut up ,bastard. Its it . ,,

Antonio felt pain,but he didn't screamed . It looked like that Romano was a short tempered . After the kiss Romano took the angel to his house . Antonio looked around the house and went was new to him and it was different from his home. Romano watched as the angel came to the garden and carefuly went between two tomato patches,before he came to the grass . Antonio smiled as he sat on the grass and looked at the sky. He missed his home a little,but he was happy with Romano. Romano stood at the door and looked at the angel. He couldn't forget their first kiss and went inside,because it was getting late . Antonio stood up and went inside. He was tired after a long day,so he went to the living room and laid down on the sofa. Romano prepared dinner and went to look for Antonio. He found the angel sleeping peacefully on sofa like it was warm cloud . Romano smiled and leaned closer to sleeping angel. He wispeard: ,, bouna notte angello. ,,

Before he went to kichen,he kissed sleeping angel on cheek. Antonio smiled in his sleep ,the troubles were forgotten .


	2. Chapter 2: Deal with devil

The next morning Antonio woke up from good sleep. He looked around himself and thought : ,, Was it a dream ? No, I'm really in romano's house. ,,

His thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell ringing. He stood up and went to the door .He opened it and saw a young lady with long brown hair tied in two ponytails and brown eyes. She wore light blue dress and blue slippers . The Girl looked at Antonio and said: ,, Hello .my name is Michelle .is romano,my fiancé at home ? ,,

Spain said a bit nervous: ,, Si. He is in his room. Come in. ,,

Michelle smiled and entered. Antonio closed the door behind and went behind her to Romanos room. After knocking on door twice, Romano came out and asked: ,, What the – Michelle ,why did you come too early? ,,

Michelle smiled and told him about the shop,where they will buy clothes for and his fiancée went to shop,while angel was at the home . Antonio went to garden to think .He was heart-broken,when he discovered that he is in love with Michelle's fiancé . Angel also knew that he wasnt allowed to fall in love with human,but he fell in love with romano. He sat down and waited .While he was in the garden,he looked at the tomatoes .They reminded him of Romano's blush.

Waiting made the angel tired,so he laid down and fell woke up before Romano returned . As afternoon came,Romano returned home with shopping bags and looked for Antonio. He finally found him in garden. Angel looked at Romano with sad smile , as he tried to hide his pain. He said as he stood up : ,,Romano,I will go away. I don't know if i will be back or not . I just want you to be happy. ,,

Romano dropped the boxes and looked angel with surprise .He asked: ,, What are you talking about, idiota ? ,,

Antonio looked at Romano and came to him. He hugged him and said: ,, I can't stay here. You are engaged and have wonderful fiancée. You will be happy and I don't belong here. I want you to keep something, so that you will always think of me. ,, the Angel broke away and reached with his hand to one of his wings .He pulled out the softest feather and gave it to Romano . Romano took the feather and watched as angel smiled again and went away, out of his house. Romano wanted to go after Antonio and ask him to stay, but he stood in garden and held feather to his heart.

Antonio walked until he stopped at the leaned with his back on it and slowly sat down as tears were falling down his cheeks. He thought as he cried : ,, If only i were human,then i would live with Romano. ,,

Suddenly a voice said : ,,, you need some help ? ,,

Antonio lifted his head and in front of him was an angel with short blond hair, green eyes and massive eyebrows . He wore black toga and his wings were dark as raven wings. Antonio wiped his tears away and asked : ,, Who are you? ,,

The dark angel said as he offered his hand : ,, My name is Arthur and I'm the messenger of someone, who can help you. ,,

Antonio looked at Arthur and said as he slowly stood up : ,, I don't think, I should trust you .But I will trust you. Can you take to your master? ,,

Arthur smiled and said : ,, Yes, just take my hand and will be there. ,,

Angel did as the dark angel told him and they found themselves in dark throne room. There were some torches giving red light to the room. On the throne sat a figure in black clothes, with black wings growing from his back. He had shoulder long blond hair and safire eyes that  
reflected red colour . It was the devil himself and at his right side were two demons standing and waiting for their masters odder. One of them was albino with silver hair and ruby red eyes .His name was Gilbert and was devils favourite henchman. The other one was girl with brown hair and green eyes,that were glowing with red flame. She wore black dress and had black wings. Her name was Elizaveta and was devils future queen. Arthur came to throne and said as he bowed down before devil: ,, Master,i brought someone,who needs your help.,, Devil looked at his messenger and favourite dark angel with smile, before he looked at Antonio. He said to sad angel: ,, Bonjour. Welcome to my `ome . It `ad been long since angel came `ere. Come closer. ,, Antonio slowly stepped closer to throne and looked at the devil . He didn't like the demons and their master,but he didn't show his fear . Devil stood up and came to said as he looked at Antonio: ,, You are `andsome for fell in love with a `uman,non? I can't blame you,`e is quite a catch . Well,angel there iz a way to help you. ,, Antonio was surprised and thought: ,,How does the devil know about mi amour? ,,

His thought was interrupted, when Elizaveta came to devil and said : ,, Francis knows your wish, dear . Is this right ,my love? ,,

Francis looked at his future queen and said: ,,Oui. ,, He turned to angel and said : ,, I will turn you in a `uman. Ze price will be your precious white wings . After our deal, you wont be able to turn back into angel . You will be back as before only, if somezig makes you break our contract. ,, In front of angel appeared a contract and the pen made of black stone . Antonio took the pen and thought of his love for Romano ,before he signed the contract . He made a deal with the devil . Francis smiled with evil smile as he took the contract in his hand and said : ,, We made a deal. Gilbert, Arthur, hold our angel,while I take ze price. ,,

Demon and dark angel came to Antonio,who bowed his head and grinned his teeth. Both devils henchman held angel in chase of exhaustion. Francis used his magic and with it cut angels wings . Antonio felt pain and tears were running down his cheeks. it was too much for him,so he blacked out. Devil laughed with evil laughter as light covered wingless angels body and started changing it.


	3. Chapter 3 : Vow

A week passed since Romano saw angel going away. He couldn't forget about his eyes and warm smile on his lips. Romano put on his tuxedo and went to church,where his fiancee was waiting . As he walked to the church,he was sad and wished to know what had happened to angel. After a few minutes of walking,he came to church and decided to enter. He almost reached to the door knob, when he saw a girl walking to him. She had beautiful chocolate brown hair,emerald green eyes and a bit dark skin. She wore a black dress with short sleeves and black gloves reaching to her elbows. The Girl stopped and smiled as she looked at Romano. He blushed and his heart was beating faster . In one moment Romano fell in love with beautiful girl. He came to her and took her hand. They went away and left the heartbroken Michelle alone in the church. She fell on her knees and cried . Romano and beautiful girl walked hand in hand to his apartment. The lust grew inside them as they wanted to be with each other . After they arrived Romano took the beautiful girl to his bedroom. She put her black slippers down and went to bed. Young lady smiled as she sat down and Romano put his tuxedo down. he came to girl and carefully laid her down. The Girl was surprised,but she relaxed as their eyes meet .he leaned closer to her and they kissed .It felt so good and when Romano asked the girl for her name,she blushed and said,before moan escaped her red lips : ,, it is Isabel.,, Romano blushed and leaned for another kiss on soft Isabel's lips. She kissed Romano with love and passion. After making their love ,Romano and Isabel fell asleep in each others arms . Every day was more beautiful than last for Isabel and Romano . They were happy together and one day Romano proposed to Isabel . She accepted the proposal and placed a golden ring on her ring finger and the other on her lovers finger. Romano took Isabel's hands and blushed as their eyes met. She blushed and smiled as she said : ,, Te amo .,,

Romano s blush darkened as he heard her say, that she loves him. Everything was perfect, but their sin wasn't overlooked by God . Bella was chosen to find the sinner in black clothes and punish him. She was sad and worried of her friend as she flew to Earth . There was no sign of Antonio and Bella was worried that something bad happened to her friend . After long flight,she flew to Romano's house and saw a young man in black suit, who was siting on the grass in the garden and looking at golden ring. Romano blushed as he thought of Isabel and was unaware of Bella standing behind him. She took a silver gun and aimed it at Romano. Suddenly he stood up and as he turned , he saw an angel girl. She pulled the trigger and bullet pierced Romano`s heart. He fell on grass as blood ran from his wound . Bella sighed and flew away .Isabel heard the shot and ran to the garden. She gasped in horror as she saw her beloved Romano lying cold on grass. Girl came to him and knelt as she held Roman's corpse in her arms .She remembered about breaking the contract with devil. Isabel said as she cried her heart out: ,, _**My dear lying cold. I will spend all my life for you as I swore on that day…My sin against God…**_,,

A strong light appeared and began to change girl back into an angel. Her voice became deeper,her long hair were short again. Antonio continued as wound on Romano`s chest healed : ,, _**All my acts of treachery should be paid by my death. So I will die for you…I believe, that's my fate**_.,,

Romano sighed and slowly opened his eyes. He saw familiar face with sad emerald green eyes and special smile .He whispered as he looked at person,that held him in his arms : ,, Antonio? ,,

Antonio smiled as he helped Romano sat up and said with smile on his face: ,, Te amo Romano. ,,

Then he disappeared, leaving a single black feather for Romano . Romano was shocked and held the black feather to his chest as he regretted loosing his beloved Antonio. He will never know about Antonio's deal with devil and the price for being with person, that he loved . There was still hope, that they will meet again someday .


End file.
